The Time Travelling Adventures of the Next Generation
by Queen Coco Chanelle
Summary: The third generation is here. They love to and are as prone to making trouble just as much as their parents. What happens when this time, a time turner is involved? Trouble. Lots and lots of trouble. In particular, trouble in 1995.
1. Oops

Okay guys so here's my story. It does involve a whole bunch of OC's that only belong to me! Copy them and i kill you. Don't own the existing characters. They only belong to J.K. Rowling. It involves all the next generation and their friends and enemies etc. Hope you guys enjoy :D

**The Time Travelling Adventures of the Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Oops**

There were 40 of them sitting in the library, waiting. Waiting for what awaited them. What awaited them not one of them knew. They all had a knack for trouble. Every Weasley grandchild, their acquaintances and fellow trouble makers were all involved this time.

They were the third generation of war children. Their grandparents fought in the first war, their parents in the second and now they were going to step up and fight in this on, not that they hadn't already.

Teddy and Michael sat with Victoire as she played with Brett and his action figures. Brett didn't know but they were all discussing how the hell they were going to keep their jobs.

Dominique, Bella and Lydia Nott, Ophelia and Pearl Zabini, Eliza Banks, Rose Weasley and Serafina Aquilia all sat on the floor reading over the legalities of blowing up a ministry building and then setting fire to a ministry official. It didn't look like things were going to go well.

James, Freddy, Louis, Seth, Xavier and Blake all sat looking a bit glum seeing as they were at the centre of it, but who didn't expect that.

Staring at them were the girls. James tried catching Monique's eye only to have her promptly ignore him; Roxanne was burning a hole in the back of Freddy's head with her eyes, and Lucy who wasn't as merciful as Roxanne just willed Louis' head to explode.

Will, Molly, Rio, Cori, Isla, Aaron and Lyra were simply going over cover stories in case their current one didn't work.

Cecilia, Flynn, Hunter, Jack and Damien all went over the different protocols used in courtrooms while Al, Holly, Lily and Hugo decided on how to break the news to their parents.

Alex, Jace, Morgan and Scorpius and the Scamander twins were half way through their appeal to the ministry speech.

This process took them about an hour. Then they were rather silent for a while.

As they waited for their parents to return from the headmaster's office slowly they began to talk.

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER" Tommy sighed rather loudly.

"Tell me about it." Will grumbled.

"How long could it possibly take to explain what happened?" Cecilia asked to no one in particular.

"Well. Logically, only about ten minutes. However, seeing as it's the old haggard bat" she all but spat "we're all going to be sitting her for prolonged amounts of time" she asserted.

Holly let her head slam down against the table in a very un-Holly like manner while Monique's head rose off the table only to give her a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you type of look.

"Rose. Speak English!" Louis exclaimed.

"We're looking at two hours or more" Molly explained on behalf of Rose.

"Oh, great" Cori smiled sarcastically dragging out the 'a' sound in the word great.

Seth then chose to allow his neck to hold his head instead of his hands and noticed James twirling something rather shiny in between his fingers, something gold.

"Watcha got there James?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean this? Found it in dad's office this morning" he replied casually.

At the mention of his dad's office acquired the immediate attention of everyone. Half because they were curious to see what was in Harry Potter's office and the other half because they knew James poking around in his dad's office only ever lead to trouble.

"What is it?" Seth asked

"No idea. Here take a look" James said carelessly tossing across the room to Seth.

"Sure but hold this. It's some essence of heightening. Amplifies everything it touches." He explained,

At the sight of a golden necklace with an hourglass in the middle of a golden plate, Rose knew exactly what it was. She gasped out aloud.

Rose, Teddy, Molly, Vic and Hugo all screamed at the same time.

"James!"

"Merlin's beard"

"No!"  
"Shit!"  
"Xavier catch it!"

Xavier turned to face them all.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

But it was too late. A small shattering noise was heard. The heightening essence and time turner lay shattered on the floor. When he turned to see what it was, the room began to shift. Everything blurred and a portal opened up and swallowed them all.

And then the library was empty.


	2. When The Hell Are We?

Grimmauld Place was unusually quiet. No one was cleaning the steps, or bustling around in the lounge room.  
Grimmauld Place was about to get louder; much, much louder.

A giant purple spiral looking portal opened at the foot of the staircase and through it at least three dozen teenagers, all landing one on top of the other in a heap on the floor fell through.

The Order meeting was concluding when a large bang like thud was heard effectively catching everyone's attention. Mad Eye looked very alert very quickly and stormed out to see what the noise was followed by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape and Dumbledore. Of course this didn't stop everyone else from following.

The scene before him was nothing like he had ever dealt with before.

"Ouch Fred, you're on my ankle!" Lucy moaned.

"Merlin, Vic! That was my-" Lyra began only to be cut off.

"GROSS! YOUR BUTT IS IN MY FACE!" Eliza shrieked.

"Here, let me wiggle it for you" Fred smirked.

"Oh god, no! Your butt is in my face as well!" Roxanne complained.

"WHO ARE YA?!" a gruff a voice barked.

Everyone's head rose to see Mad Eye Moody. Mad Eye Moody who was supposed to be dead.

"STAND UP NOW!" he barked again.

Immediately they all stood up.

"Jesus fricken Christ, he really is as intimidating as they made him out to be" Aaron muttered.

'"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?" Moody practically megaphoned.

"Alistair. Calm down, they're just kids" Sirius sighed.

"Kids can be death eaters, remember how old half the kids in Hogwarts were when they joined the death eaters?" Moody whispered dangerously.

"We are not death eaters for your information!" Lucy said appalled.

"Wait! You think we're death eaters?" Dominique asked.

"I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" He roared, but she only ignored him.

"He's asking us if we're death eaters, when was the last time they were around?" she asked to no one in particular.

Everyone from 1995 watched in obvious confusion as looks of realisation dawned up the younger generation.

Rose, already fully aware of what had happened and now fully aware of exactly where and when they were, was no longer able to contain herself, turned to James and exploded.

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? DO YOU REALISE THE SERIOUSNESS OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOURSELF YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT? YOU STUPID-" she hit his arm "- STUPID". Hit. "-STUPID-" Another hit. "-MORON!"

Her sudden outburst effectively caused everyone to jump out of their skin and Mrs Black's portrait to start a round of her screaming. Sirius and Remus rushed to close the curtains before she went on for too long.

"Now Rosie…" Louis began hesitantly.

"DON'T YOU 'NOW ROSIE ME' YOU FOOL! WE ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHEN OUR PARENTS LEARN OF ALL THIS-"

Suddenly she stopped screaming. "Oh, our parents" she whispered. "They'll be so worried" she whimpered only to be comforted by Tommy.

"Now that we've established that, do you mind telling us who the bloody hell you are?" asked George in a slightly impatient tone.

"Well, you probably won't-" Michael began.

"Definitely won't" corrected Holly.

"Ah, yes. Definitely won't believe us" Michael said finishing his statement.

"Try us" Ginny mumbled

"We've seen and dealt with our fair share of extraordinary.

"Well" Flynn smirked.

"We're from the future" Hunter finished for his twin


	3. Many Introductions of the Time Traveller

**Here you go may darlings, hope you enjoy. V sorry it took so long tp publish.**

**Originally this chapter was much longer but it was about 13,00 words and i felt it was too long. **

**so here is your 5664 words **

Those who are dark, are not necessarily evil- Monique Halestone

The reaction of the older generation was expected.

"BULLSHIT" George sputtered.

"George!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Language"

"Sorry mum" George rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Prove it then" Sirius challenged

Suddenly a figure pushed through the crowd of the older generation, donned in light blue robes, white beard and half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore suddenly appeared.

"Oh my god" Holly whispered.

"Shit" Al cursed.

"Impossible" breathed Christian.

"Well after you've gotten over the shock may we use some veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked rather calmly.

Every future child just stood in shock gaping at him like he was the Giant Squid.  
"Mind the invasion of privacy for a moment" he said freely.

Suddenly their minds were being invaded. When Dumbledore finally looked satisfied he looked to the others.

"We can trust them" he nodded.

"Are you sure Albus?" Moody's gruff voice asked.

"Completely" he confirmed.

"Well then, how far into the future are you guys?" Tonks asked.

Teddy nearly fainted upon spotting his mother.

"Yes, when are you from?" Bill inquired.

"2023" answered Jace.

"You clearly know Dumbledore, know anyone else?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do" announced a voice.

James Potter had stepped in front of everyone with his trademark smirk plastered to his face. Everyone's eyes effectively bulged out of their heads.

Harry stared slack jawed at his son, Remus and Sirius nearly had a heart attack.

"James?" Sirius gulped.

"At your service" he saluted.

"You're dead" Remus whispered.

"I believe you're referring to my grandfather" James said absent minded.

"You're my son?" Harry asked not entirely surprised but at the same time completely shell shocked.

"Hiya dad" the hazel eye boy exclaimed happily.

"Hi" Harry said at a loss for words.

James just smirked even more.

"So who is related to whom?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well most of us are Weasley's" Hugo began.

Arthur and Molly beamed, they had grandchildren.

"How about introductions, oldest to youngest" Dumbledore suggested.

"Names, parents, sorting, only what we need to know" Moody instructed looking a little grumpier than usual.

"Okay, I'll go first then" Teddy said pushing through the crowd.

"Uh, well I'm Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy" he began nervously.

"My father's name is Theodore" Tonks mumbled.

"Well, I am his grandson" Teddy stuttered slightly.

"You're my son?" Tonks asked looking slightly optimistic.

"Hi mum" he smiled sheepishly.

Tonks slowly walked towards him. She then took his face in her hands and began to slowly run them over his face and through his hair. When finally satisfied she finally managed to breathe out "My son" and pulled him into such a tight hug everyone thought she may break his bones.

"Who's your father?" she asked now fully curious.

"Oh, that" Teddy said blankly.

"Is it…?" she asked lowly indicating to Remus with her eyes.

"Oh, I have a feeling" Sirius smirked getting a little loud.

"Well, like I said I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin" he spoke a little shyly.

Tonks looked radiant while Remus paled by about ten shades or so. Before anyone could say anything Sirius exploded with excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted so loudly that Molly and Arthur jumped even though they were at least nine feet away from him. "I KNEW YOU'D FIND LOVE! WE TOLD YOU DIDIN'T WE! JAMES, LILY AND I TOLD YOU!" he continued. Suddenly a look of realisation dawned upon his face. "AND MOONY, WE'RE FAMILY!" he ranted looking at Tonks. He then lunged at Remus and pulled him in for what could only be described as the ultimate best mate's hug. Remus laughed weakly and hugged Sirius back.  
Before Sirius could turn to talk to his son, Sirius decided to continue ranting.  
"BLESS YOU ANDY FOR GIVING BIRTH TO LITTLE TONKSIE OVER HERE! AND BLESS AUNT DRUELLA FOR GIVING BIRTH TO YOU!" he went on turning to his cousin and her husband before stopping abruptly. "Merlin, never thought I'd thank her for anything" he huffed.

Everyone could only chuckle at his antics.

Remus then turned to Teddy. Unsurely he asked, "You're my son?"

"Hi dad" Teddy smiled weakly.

"Are you, you're not a…you know?" Remus asked his son nervously.

"A werewolf?" he finished. "No"

Remus finally let himself breathe again.

"Teddy here isn't a werewolf. But he does have some pretty cool talents" Michael laughed.

"Talents" Harry asked.

"Hiya Harry, yeah I guess I do. I have wicked senses, can smell things most humans can't, see better, better hearing, strength, heal faster, that kind of thing" Teddy smiled.

"His next trick is pretty wicked too" Louis smirked.

Everyone looked to him. He then sighed and scrunched up his nose and changed his hair, first to Ginny's red hair, then Vic's blonde hair and then Harry's hair.

Andromeda gasped. "You're a metamorphagus?" she asked.

"Just like my mum" he beamed proudly.

"My-you're our son?" Remus asked again, not fully believing it.

"Yep" he smiled.

Remus then took hold of his son and hugged him with all his might while Tonks admired the sight. Still hugging Teddy, Remus took a hold of Tonks' wrist and pulled her towards them. With a small yelp she crashed into her husband and son. Remus rested his chin on Tonk's head with his arms around them.

Everyone looked so pleased. After a few minutes they pulled apart, still staying close to one another.  
"So, like I said. I'm Teddy Remus Lupin. I'm 25, sorted into Gryffindor, sorry mum" she just smiled. "Was Prefect and Head Boy, Defence was my best subject, currently an Auror under Harry's order" he finished.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"You become Head Auror after the war" Teddy smiled. "You defeated Voldemort in your seventh year with Hermione and Ron."

"I defeated him?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, but we'll get into that later." James answered.

"Next then" Dumbledore smiled.

"Hiya guys, I'm Michael Halestone-Black" a brown hair, tanned skin, hazel eye boy introduced.

At the name "Black", Sirius' head snapped up.

"Are you my son?" he asked hopefully.

He always did want to find love and settle down.

"No" Sirius' shoulders slumped slightly. "I'm your grandson" Michael answered.

"You're his grandson? How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

The gears began turning in her head.

"You said that you and Teddy went to Hogwarts together, in the same year, Teddy was born in 1997, so you'd have to be born in 1997-1998 in order to be going to school with Teddy. Sirius has no children. No girlfriend or wife" she said logically.

"Thinks, he has no children" Flynn corrected her.

"Thinks?" Tonks and Andromeda asked fully concerned.

"Well this is gonna be one hell of a story" Alex mumbled.

"Well, it's slightly complicated. Well you see" Michael began "Dad is currently 17." Michael began.

"But I have no children" Sirius argued.

"You do" Flynn interrupted.

"You just don't know it yet" Hunter finished the sentence for his twin.

"So, like I said Dad is 17, currently living in Spain with Grandma and Grandpa, goes to Beauxbatons. Now in 76' you and Grandma had yourselves a bit of a rendezvous, shall we call it" Flynn began as if telling a story.

"And during that little rendezvous, she fell pregnant with Daddio. She was too scared to tell you, but she kept him, thank god." said Hunter muttering the last two words.

"Eventually she ran into Grandfather" Flynn said dramatically as if telling a fairy tale. Everyone giggled at that.

"And alas, he helped her through everything. Being old friends from Hogwarts" Hunter continued in the same airy tone as Flynn.

"They fell in love, and got married, father taking his name" Flynn said using hand gestures.

"Grandfather agreed to keeping father's paternity a secret and raised him as his own" Hunter sighed.

"They were a happy family and lived together in harmony, Grandfather being the most fearsome Auror in Spain and Grandmother a fully-fledged Healer, a fitting couple they were, always saving people." Flynn told.

"Father grew up in the lavish Halestone Villa in Barcelona. With Grandmother and Grandfather at his side" Hunter said lovingly.

"Our grandfather, the maternal one that is grew wary of the war in Mother England and moved the family to Spain, we could not move out of Europe, our family was at risk of being targeted, so our maternal family moved to Spain, where our father met mother and she became Victoria Halestone" Flynn said.

"Mother and Father were happily married in December 1995 and two years later came baby Michael" Hunter concluded.

"Well, that was a wonderful story boys'" Dumbledore said highly amused. Flynn and Hunter reminded him of the Weasley twins.

"Who are your grandparents, on your father's side that is" Remus asked.

"Your grandfather has to be Marcus, Tyler or Daniel" Sirius said remembering the Halestone boys from his school days.

"Grandfather Daniel" Michael nodded.

"Our Grandma Seph is known to you as-" Flynn began only to be interrupted.

"Persephone Peterson" Sirius clicked.

"Very good Grandpa" Michael said raising his eyebrows.

"The mother of my son is Persephone Peterson?" Sirius asked.

"Yes indeed" Flynn said.

"Never thought someone like Peterson would bare your spawn Black" Snape sneered.

"Well, clearly she did, so can it Snivellus" Sirius growled.

"That is quite enough! You are no longer teenagers with schoolboy grudges!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Introductions if you would please"

"Michael Halestone-Black, Ravenclaw, 25 years old, played Beater at Hogwarts" Sirius beamed at this. "Now playing for the Appleby Arrows" Sirius' jaw dropped. "Was rather good at Transfiguration" he noted.

"Well, I'm next then" Victoire said stepping forward effectively causing every male jaw to drop. "I'm Victoire Delacour-Weasley-"

"Weasley?" Fred asked incredulously.

"_Delacour_-Weasley" she corrected.

"My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour" Bill gawked and Ginny groaned rather loudly.

"I marry Fleur?" Bill asked fully intrigued.

"You are my daughter zen?" Fleur's heavy French accent sounded.

"Hi mum, dad" she smiled.

"I have a younger sister and brother, both of whom are here. 22 years old, sorted into Gryffindor. Played chaser in my day and I hold a job at Gringotts. Loved Arithmancy was a prefect sixth and seventh year." she concluded.

"Wow, you are very accomplished I see" Fleur nodded approvingly.

"So I've been told. My godparents are my aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Emile" she smiled.

"Good job Bill!" Fred said clapping his older brother on his shoulder.

"A Veela" George continued.

"Well, I'm Will Halestone-Black" the sandy hair boy piped up.

"Another one?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Well, there are 8 of us" Will smirked.

"EIGHT!" Sirius choked.

"Eight" Will confirmed.

"Merlin's beard" Sirius muttered.

"So" Will piped up cheerfully. "I'm Will, Hufflepuff, Keeper, Auror, I was Stella's prodigy, she's the astronomy professor by the way and I'm only Black grandchild forced to memorise the Sacred 28" he said adding the sacred 28 as an afterthought.

"Who the bloody hell made you learn that? Seph hated that thing" Sirius asked.

"Grandmother, essential to the future you could say" he explained as vaguely as he could.

"Next" Dumbledore called.

"Molly Jennifer Weasley II" began a brunette lawyer.

Molly gasped. "You're named after me?" she asked.

"Sure am Gran" she smiled.

"Are you one of Charlie's then?" Arthur asked effectively making Charlie go red.

"No actually-ugh this is awkward. My father is Percy" she said quickly.

"Percy?" Ginny spat. "The git runs away and turns his back on his family and then has the balls to name his daughter after mum?" she said angrily.

"Ginny" Molly gasped.

"Hey! You forgive dad. He comes to his senses and you all forgive him. You told me in the future that you had always loved him even though he wasn't in his right mind! It was you who talked me into forgiving him when I found out what he did!" Molly said defending her father.

"Oh Arthur" Molly said lovingly. "Did you hear that, Percy comes home" she beamed.

"I heard dear" Arthur smiled.

"Oh look at me being all emotional, carry on dear" Molly waved.

"Well, I was sorted into Gryffindor, Didn't play Quidditch at school but I could never talk myself out of family games, was prefect with Will, Head Girl, I'm a lawyer in the Department of Muggleborn Associations, currently engaged to my fiancé Eli who isn't here but in 2023 and well that's me I guess" she ended on a slightly awkward note.

"You're engaged?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"Ugh, girl crap" George moaned.

"Oh hush Uncle George, I deal with you crap in the future, do not need it now" she huffed.

"Excuse her, she's just panicky because her wedding cake didn't taste as good as she wanted it too at the tasting and then this morning, but ignore that. I'm Lucy, this crazy bats sister" she said eyeing her sister with her big brown eyes. "I'm 20, I work in the Wizarding Sports Department in the Quidditch section, was a Gryffindor and I played chaser like my mum, her name is Audrey by the way and I help out babysitting all the midgets" she ended brightly flicking her red hair off her shoulder.

"Well that is lovely to hear dear" Arthur smiled at his granddaughter.

"Who is next then?" Charlie asked.

"Me" Rio answered.

"More awkward…." James trailed off.

"Oh shut up will you" Lily fired in a tone that reminded almost everyone of Ginny. She even looked like Ginny.

"Uhhh, hi" he began "I'm Orion Black but most people call me Rio"

"Another one of Sirius'?" Ginny asked.

"No. Not with that name" Remus said looking at the boy curiously.

"No grandson of mine would have that name" Sirius said also staring in wonder.

There was no denying it. The boy was a Black. Dark hair, grey eyes, pale skin; aristocratic aura about him.

"I'm your great nephew. Regulus is my grandfather" he explained.

"Impossible, Regulus died aged 18" Remus pointed out.

"You're not wrong. But he died when Grandmother was pregnant with Dad" the supposed Black said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself then?" Andromeda said intent on finding out about this boy.

"Orion Black, 20, Slytherin" he started.

"Typical" Sirius muttered.

"SIRIUS!" both Remus and Andromeda whispered loudly.

"Healer" he ended abruptly as if to make a point.

"Healer? Just a healer?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" he said with a harsh glare only a Black was capable of.

"Oh" was all Sirius could manage.

"Next" Fred called.

"Lycoris Black, but everyone calls me Lyc or Cori, whichever you prefer. I'm also 19, Slytherin, Auror, aslo not evil" he said happily.

"Isla Black" said a girl stepping up. Sirius, Andromeda and Remus' jaw all hit the floor. She looked a lot like her great grandmother. Walburga. Fair skin, cool blue eyes, blonde hair tall and willowy. "Yes I'm aware I look like Walburga. 20 years old, Auror like Cori, Gryffindor-"

"Gryffindor?" Sirius asked shell shocked.

"If you can do it, why not I?" she challenged.

Lyra and Monique smirked at that.

No one dared to reply to her cold stare.

"Guys this is going to take way too long" Alex stated.

"Split into families. Those with families' pair up, those without, over here" Eliza instructed.

Realising she was right they all moved.

Suddenly the older generation vaguely knew who was related to whom. They were packed tightly together so they couldn't see the specifics but they did see a few.

"Teddy would you like to conduct this" Xavier called looking to Teddy.

"Right, of course. Halestone's first then." He instructed.

A group shuffled forward.

"Well you know me and Will, so how bout the others?" he offered.

The twins took it from there.

"Hello again" they said together.

"Flynn"

"Hunter"

"Gryffindor"

"Ravenclaw"

"Chaser"

"Seeker"

"Mazigoologist"

"Department of Magical Integration"

"20" they said together.

"Righto" Sirius nodded.

"Hello all, I'm Jack. Hufflepuff, Quidditch commentator, in school and out" he said quickly.

"Damien, 18, Slytherin, yeah, sorry Gramps, Keeper for the Leicester Lions, not evil and that's all I guess" he thought.

"Lyra Smith Halestone Black" Lyra began.

"Smith?" Tonks asked.

"We can get to that later" Monique intervened.

"16, Slytherin"

"Another one?" he asked aloud.

"Hey! You love me in the future. We actually get along pretty well because of events we shall get to later. My best subject is Mythology and I want to be an Auror when I am older" she told them all.

"AND NOW!" James began theatrically.

"Dear god" Monique groaned.

"We have Bright Eyes Pro-" he continued loudly only to be abruptly cut off by Monique, who finally lost her patience, silencio-ing him.

"Monique" Isla scolded.

"What?!" she asked oblivious to her cousins disapproval. "Oh, come on! You all wanted to do it, I'm just the only one with the nerve to do so" she huffed impatiently.

And Sirius knew. Instantly knew, that this was his granddaughter. The attitude, the same exact shade of black hair, the unmistakeable striking grey eyes; stormy grey with flecks of silver. But then something happened, they were suddenly brown. Sirius shook his head slightly.

"Well….um. I'm Monique" she began a little nervously. "16, Gryffindor, DADA, Astronomy and Transfiguration are my forte's. She told. "I'd like to be an Auror or a Quidditch Player when I'm older, I'm a godmother and I like chocolate mousse" she added randomly making everyone chuckle.

"So you and Lyra, are both 16?" Ted asked.

"Twins" Lyra nodded confirming the idea that formed in most peoples head, they definitely looked alike.

"But the Smith part of your last name" Hermione remarked.

"Separated at birth, reunited in fourth year" Monique explained.

"Separated?" George asked horrified. He couldn't imagine life without his twin.

"It's complicated" Lyra sighed.

"So, I've got two in each house?" Sirius asked.

"Rather good balance wouldn't you agree?" Will said to no one in particular.

"Okay then….next we have. Vic, Dom, Lou" Teddy called.

"Well you know me already, Dom?" Victoire turned to her sister.

"Hi family. Mummy, Daddy" Dominique began confidently. "I'm Dominique Delacour-Weasley. I'm 19, Department of Magical Sports, Louis' manager, 3rd Granddaughter and Daddy's favourite" she said as if checking of a list.

Louis rolled his eyes and took over from his sister.

"Louis Arthur Delacour-Weasley, 17, Chaser for the Leicester Lions, Gryffindor-"

"Oh yeah! I was Gryffindor too!" Dominique interrupted.

"To avoid any more future outbursts from Nikki, anyone with a Weasley parents was sorted into Gryffindor" Louis said slightly annoyed at his older sister. "And I'm the first Weasley Grandson." He added casually.

"Next is-oh. Cecilia if you would, please" Teddy said slightly awkward.

A girl stepped forward, tall, dark brown hair and a tall willowy figure. The girl undeniably looked like her grandmother.

"Right. Hey Uncle Harry" she nodded towards the boy who lived.

"I have no siblings, unless you're on my in-laws side" Harry said thoughtfully.

"No siblings, but you do have a cousin" she said shyly.

"Wha- wait. NO." Harry was utterly bewildered.

"I'm Cecilia Petunia Dursley" she introduced effectively making everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" she grumbled. "I'm 20 years old, Hufflepuff, muggleborn, didn't learn I had magic till I was 14, weird I'm aware. Muggle Artefacts is my area of expertise. 3 younger siblings who are also muggleborn." She introduced.

"I'm Aaron Dursley, 18, was a Ravenclaw, Magical Theory Practitioner, found out I was magical at 12" he introduced quickly.

Then at that moment a red head girl, with sparkling green eyes and slightly freckled skin stepped forward and smiled brightly. Snape, Sirius and Remus nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm Morgan, Morgan _Lily_ Dursley" she said with a cheeky grin and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Did you just say _Lily_?" Remus asked.

"16 years old, Potions is my thing and I'm a Gryffindor"

"Lily as my middle name was Grandma's idea" Morgan smiled.

"Grandma?" Sirius asked.

"Grandma Tuney" she confirmed it for them. Lily had called Petunia 'Tuney'.

"You know, she only ever let Morgan call her Tuney" Aaron thought aloud.

"Your middle name?" Harry asked.

"After the war, Nana knew Lily was pretty much the reason they could live safely again so she paid her respects by naming Morgan after her sister" Cecilia explained.

"You do get along in the future, a little tense at first but you do make amends" Morgan said.

"Nan and our parents joined the Order and everything" Aaron commented.

"Petunia and Dudley? In the order?" Harry asked.

"We'll get to it later. Promise" Teddy spoke. "Now where's Brett?" he asked looking around.

A small boy with brown hair and big brown eyes pushed through the crowd. He a small grunt he finally made it through.

Everyone looked as this boy and most of the women were ready to cuddle this boy all day.

"I'm Brett" he stated simply as if expecting a big reaction. "I'm 7. I like watching cartoons with James and Al, Monique and Sera take me to the park a lot when they don't want me to hear things that I hear anyways" everyone chuckled "I like listening to uncle Harry's war stories and Aunt Molly's cooking" Mrs Weasley beamed "and I like going to Diagon Alley" he finished.

By the end of his speech everyone was smiling, even Moody had a small grin on his face.

Suddenly Grimmauld Place began to shake. Violently.

Immediately everyone had their wand out. Out of nowhere a spiral blue portal opened up and down fell 6 little kids.

"Ouch Lee!" You're sitting on my foot!" a child's voice sounded.

"Not my fault you decided to be so stupid and land under me!" The girl, Lee's voice shouted.

"Hey! You can't call me stupid! You're mean!" a little boy shouted back.

"Go get eaten by a dragon, brat!" Lee shouted back.

"OH MY GOD!" Victoire screeched.

"Are you guys okay?" Dominique asked clearly concerned.

'Okay, so they knew these kids' Sirius thought.

"We're okay, Julian is just being stupid!" Lee exclaimed.

"I am not!" The boy, who was apparently, named Julian, argued.

"That's quite alright now all of you stand up" Lyra instructed.

"Immediately they all got up and followed the lovely Lyra's direction" Scorpius narrated.

"Oh shut up blondie" she snapped.

"Okay so let's see what we got here. Lee, Grace, Sasha, Lilah, Julian. How did you get here?" Holly asked.

"From the library" Lilah said before the others got a chance to open their mouths. "The necklace sucked us up into here"

"Do you hear that?" Xavier said raising one hand indicating for everyone to be quiet. Everyone quietened only for a new sound to be heard.

"It sounds like…" Bella began.

"Babies!" Lydia jumped up immediately.

"It was only twelve of us" Sasha said with a calculating look on her face.

"Twelve?" James asked.

"Yeah, us Benji and Alphie and Astrid" Sasha smiled oblivious to the danger.

"And Cody, Liam, Keira and Ally" Lee smiled.

"Fuck!" Monique and Lyra cursed at the same time while springing into action, obviously unaware of Mrs Weasley's disapproving look.

Then the shaking began again.  
"Here we go guys" Holly said ready to catch someone.

The older generation looked very confused indeed.

Then children began to drop through the ceiling.  
Cody fell straight into Hugo's arms, Louis and Lily each caught one of Kiera's arms, Liam surprisingly fell on his feet and Ally laughed happily as she landed on Lee who in turn laughed.

Then two more fell through, but it wasn't Alphie and Astrid. It was Mila and Marcel.

"Mila?" Louis asked.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Dominique asked her cousin.

"Mum went to Hogwarts to help sort out everything and they told us to wait in the library, next thing we know we're here sucked up by some necklace portkey" Marcel huffed.

"Where is here exactly?" Mila asked.

"1995" Monique supplied.

"WHAT?!" they said at the same time.

"The necklace isn't a portkey, it's a time turner" Lyra explained.

"A time turner, we got sucked up into a time turner and are now in 1995?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah that right about sums it up" Blake said.

Again Grimmauld Place shook.

"What eez happening?" Mila shrieked.

"Alphie and Astrid" Will realized immediately jumping up.

The moment the words left his mouth the two mentioned had fallen through.

James and Monique made a spectacular dive and caught them. The two young toddlers just giggled and crawled off them. Then the time turner fell through with a small clang on the wooden floors of Grimmauld Place.

"That" James panted. "Was close"

Monique let the air she was holding out of her lungs and just laid on the floor next to James. "They're gonna give me heart failure" she whispered. "Mark my words"

"I could give you heart failure" James smirked as he hauled himself up.

"Hey heart failure" Freddy greeted. "Wanna get up?"

"No I'm good right here" she breathlessly.

"Monique you need to come up from floor hibernation" Scorpius chuckled.

"Ugh fine, I'm up" she groaned. "Louis, help me up" she added. With little effort he pulled her up.

Louis then picked up Alphie and then with a slight struggle Seth got a hold of Astrid.

Rose carefully collected the pieces of the time turner and put them into her bag.

"I think, perhaps, we should move this affair to the living room" Dumbledore suggested. Immediately everyone up and moved into the Black's living room.

"This is a big room but does anyone else feel kinda squashed in here?" Fred asked.

"I can fix that" Isla smiled.

Walking over the fireplace, she moved to the top right hand corner, in the small hole which appeared to be part of the decoration of the fireplace she inserted the tip of her wand and muttered "Isla Lucretia Black" she voiced clearly. "Expand!" she ordered. Almost immediately the room began to grow until it was spacious enough for everyone to sit comfortably.

"How…?" Sirius asked.

"Old pureblood tricks" she smirked.

"Okay, now that we're settled in, Potter's your turn" Teddy said looking around.

"Good day to you all, James Sirius Potter at your service" began the oldest Potter tipping an imaginary hat.

"HARRY!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU NAMED YOUR SON AFTER MEEEEEEE" he shouted gleefully as whizzed around the place with his arms in the air. McGonagall watched on fondly as Sirius ran with high knees.

Remus watched on fondly as his best friend acted like a child, just like they did in school, when they had no worries.

"Gryffindor of course, one of the best Chaser's Hogwarts has ever seen, sometimes Freddy and I swap places so I play Beater too, Leicester Lions signed me on Monday as their Chaser, Heady Boy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration is my forte, The Hotter Potter" he bragged only to have Monique scoff and roll her eyes and Roxanne hit him over the head.

"What? I am the Hotter Potter" he said defensively.

"So you say" Monique muttered under her breathe.

Of course, James' ears picked up on that and he immediately stopped smiling.

"Wh- I-" he began sputtering. "How am I not the Hotter Potter?" he asked incredulously.

"Simple your brother, the other male Potter, is simply hotter; therefore making him the Hotter Potter" she answered smoothly only to have James flinch. "And no boy can resist Lily's advances" she added rather happily as he flinched again.

"How is _Al_ of all people, _Al_, the Hotter Potter?" he grilled.

"He has pretty eyes" was all she had to say to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh just because he got the green eyes! Seriously, there's nothing wrong with my eyes! Some people would argue that I have rather lovely eyes! Just because they're not green! My hazel eyes are perfectly wonderful and mysterious!" He ranted.

When he had finished everyone was just staring at him. Louis and Seth were just sniggering. Xavier had a smile on his face; Freddy and Blake were whispering and nodding to each other with identical smirks on their face.

"Lovely?" Louis asked.

"Perfectly wonderful?" Seth chuckled.

"Mysterious?" Blake raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah" Monique answered. "I bet on occasion they're even known to splendid or marvelled at" she mocked.

"Why you-" he started up again only to be cut off.  
"Okay enough about eyes, my turn" Al interrupted.

"Oh of course you're on her side!" James shot at his brother.

"When did I say anything about sides?" Al shot back.

"When you stopped my arguments! You're always on her side!" James yelled.

"James no one stops your arguments" Lily sighed.

"I HAVE THE PRETTIER EYES" he yelled almost as if reassuring himself.

"James honey, your girl is showing" Monique tsked.

"IT IS NOT!" he answered offended.

"It is besides, can't you just accept defeat. Al has got a pair of gorgeous eyes on him" Monique said stepping in front of Al looking into his eyes. Sirius watched intrigued. It looked like Al and Monique were a couple in that moment. She winked up at him so James couldn't see, Al's mouth curved into a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close.  
"Yeah James, leave it be" Al brushed off smugly looking his brother straight in the eye as he kissed Monique's hair and she wrapped her arms around him.

The second generations' mouth hung slightly open knowing Al's plan before smiling. Everyone knew James would be mopey for the rest of the day.

The older generation watched on. Fred and George clicked, so did Sirius, Remus and Ginny. Harry watched his sons and wondered if they were always like this. Sirius smirked. Remus smiled. Teddy was sniggering away behind Victoire who was also having trouble holding in laughter, although she felt sorry for James.

Still with his arm around Monique, Al began to introduce himself.

"Well, Hello all. Name's Al." he began.

James' opportunity arose. "Full name Ally boy" he taunted.

"James shut up!" he snapped.

"Everyone, this is-" James began with a bratty tone.

"FINE! My name is Albus Severus Potter" he grumbled in a reluctant tone.

"SNIVELLUS? YOU NAMED YOUR SON AFTER SNIVELLUS?" Sirius yelled. "WHY HARRY?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Harry mumbled.

Al caught Dumbledore's' eye and the old Headmaster knew.

"You've got a good reason. None of us would be here without Snape" Al told his father.

"You know" was all Snape said.

"We all really owe you. Just remember you're a hero" Al smiled.

"Continue on with your introduction mate" Tommy urged.

"Right, well I'm 16, Gryffindor seeker along with this midget" –he indicated to Monique as she frowned and argued with a "hey!"- "Prefect, Defence is my best subject. Oh and I'm mums favourite because I'm the least yelled at" he smiled happily.

"Right. Um" Harry coughed. "Who is your mum?"

"This ought to be good" Lily smiled mischievously.

Even Al had smirked.

"Would the beautiful Ginevra Weasley kindly step forward" James announced.

"MY SISTER?" Ron screamed horrified.

"You're rather oblivious aren't you Ronald" Hermione said.

"Atta boy Harry." Fred said clapping him on the back.

"Knew you'd be part of the family since day 1, didn't think it'd be through marrying Gin though" George smiled.

"Wouldn't be talking so soon" Freddy mumbled under his breath.

"Is that all then?" Harry asked.

"Nope, you got me Daddy. My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm 14. Also hotter than James, as soon as they all get their butts of the Quidditch team I'll be Gryffindor chaser just like Mummy." Lily said proudly.

"Ginny can't play Quidditch" Ron said clearly confused.

"'Can't play Quidditch' he says" James mocked.

"What?" Ron pressed.

"Aunt Ginny only became the greatest chaser the Holyhead Harpies had ever seen. She was picked by Gwenog Jones herself!" Dominique giggled.

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Really?" Ron spoke up once again.

"Really" the three Potter children confirmed.

"Moving on, we now have…..Freddy" Teddy ordered. "Freddy?"

"Oh, right, well, hello family. Or younger family really. Frederick William Weasley at your service. Gryffindor. 17 years of age. Beater, Leicester Lions. Got a knack for Charms." He went through quickly.

"I named you after myself?" Fred asked.

"Actually I'm George's son" Freddy answered.

"Why'd I name you after my twin?" George asked.

"Something about being eternally grateful" Roxanne supplied.

"Oh, well that makes sense then" George smiled.

"Hello everyone, Roxanne Weasley. I'm 15, Gryffindor, Keeper, mother is Angelina Johnson"

"HEY! YOU STOLE MY GIRL!" Fred shouted.

"Sorry?" George apologised. Although it sounded more like a question.

"Well hi" said Lorcan. "Name's Lorcan Scamander. My mother is Luna Lovegood, Dad is Rolf Scamander"

"Did you say Scamander?" McGonagall asked.

"Yep, dad comes from a long line of explorers and mazioologists" he went on.

"Fascinating" Mr Weasley murmured.

"I'm 12, in my second year. Ravenclaw. Hopefully I'll make it onto the Quidditch team as seeker. I really like COMC and uhhhhh, Lysander, your turn." He finished.

"Hello all, Lysander Scamander, that ones' twin" he said indicating to Lorcan. "12, Ravenclaw, favourite subject is by far Charms, Monique is my tutor. No Quidditch on my part but I do commentate." The blonde boy noted.

"Alright Bella, Lydia, Ophelia, Pearl, Sage and Scorp" Teddy announced.

"Bella Nott" began a brown haired girl.

"Nott?" Ron asked.

"You don't mean Theodore Nott do you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sorry. Slytherin, 16, my mother is Daphne Greengrass and my dad is obvious. I would like to be in Magical Law when I'm older." She smiled.

"Lydia, Miss Princess' sister, 15, Slytherin, Transfiguration, Quidditch, Chaser, no idea what I'll do when I leave school, we're Scorpius' cousins, his mother Astoria and our mother's little sister" she said brightly.

Then a figure stepped forward with white blonde hair and steel grey eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy" he said.

And the explosion began.

"Malfoy!" Ron screamed.

"Scummy trash" George yelled.

"Insufferable" Arthur muttered.

"ENOUGH" Monique boomed.

"Scorp over here is quite the hero, saved all of our asses and we owe him quite a bit" Albus said with a dangerous undertone to his voice.

They were met with silence.

"A Malfoy? Good?" was all Fred asked.


End file.
